finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Robe
.]] The Black Robe is a recurring robe from the series. It is usually exclusive to the Black Mage job, but sometimes Time Mages, Sages, or Summoners can equip them as well. It usually boosts the wielder's Intelligence and elemental damage dealt by the wielder. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Robe is an armor exclusive to the Black Mage class. It resists Time and Ice, and casts Blizzara when used as an item. It grants +24 Defense and +2 Weight. It is found in the Flying Fortress. Final Fantasy II The Black Robe grants +35 Defense, -5% Evasion, +21% Magic Defense, +10 Intelligence, and resistance to the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Poison elements. It is the second strongest light armor only bested by Black Garb. It is found in the Mysidian Tower, guarded by the White Dragon. Final Fantasy III The Black Robe can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Magus, Summoner, and Sage. In the NES version, it provides 20 Defense, 14 Magic Defense, Intellect +5, Magic Evade +3%, and 12% Evade. It can be bought in the Saronia for 7,000 gil. In the 3D versions, it provides 31 Defense and 45 Magic Defense, +5 Intellect. It can be bought in the Ancient Ruins and on the ''Invincible for 27,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV The Black Robe can be purchased at the Cave of Eblan for 10,000 gil and can only be equipped by characters that can use Black Magic. It grants +8 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +7 Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence. In the ''Easy Type version, Black Robe gets +5 to Spirit instead of Intelligence. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Black Robe can only be equipped by Palom who initially comes equipped with it. It has a defense of 8, magic defense of 7, and magic evasion of 7 with a bonus of +5 Intelligence. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Black Robe provides +8 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +7 Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence. It can be found in Palom's and Rydia's Challenge Dungeons. Final Fantasy V The Black Robe grants +14 Defense, +14 Magic Defense, +20 Magic Evasion, and +5 Magic. It can be bought in Phantom Village or the Great Sea Trench for 8,000 gil, and found in the Pyramid of Moore. At the pyramid the player must disable some spikes along its path to reach the chest. The chest itself is a monster-in-a-box trap that releases an Archeosaur. Final Fantasy IX The Black Robe can be synthesized (using a Gaia Gear and N-Kai Armlet) and can be equipped by Vivi and Quina. It teaches Vivi the Black Magic spell, Flare, teaches MP +20% and Reflectx2, and boosts the bearer's Shadow-elemental attacks and skills. It grants +43 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, and +2 Magic. Though not mentioned in the menu, it makes the wearer weak to Fire. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Black Robes are high-level robes that can be equipped after obtaining the Mystic Armor 10 license. They provide +38 Defense and +10 Magick Power, as well as boosting all Dark-elemental attacks by 50%. They can be purchased at Balfonheim Port for 13,500 gil or the Bazaar along with a Black Mask for 22,800 gil by selling Dark Crystal x8, Blood Wool x9, and Prime Tanned Hide x7. In the ''Zodiac versions, Black Robes provide 56 Defense, 5 Magick Resist, +66 MP, +12 Magick Power, increase the potency of Dark-elemental attacks by 50%, and require the Mystic Armor 10 license for 75 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Cerobi Steppe (North Liavell Hills) and Necrohol of Nabudis (Cloister of the Highborn), poached from Mistmare (5% chance), or from the bazaar for 12,800 gil after selling Blood Wool x9, Prime Tanned Hide x7, and Dark Crystal x8. It can also be stolen from Ahriman (rare; Stage 29 of Trial Mode), Deathscythe (uncommon; Stage 54), and Zodiark (common; Stage 97). It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage, Black Mage, and Bushi. In The Zodiac Age version, Black Robes is part of a powerful Yiazmat-killing strategy if the player combines a Shikari with a board that can equip the Black Robes, so they can wield the Yagyu Darkblade with the robes. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black Robes is a high-ranked armor for Kytes, and provides +40 Defense, +85 Magick Defense, and +15 Magick. It can be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop for 24,000 gil in chapter 9. Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Robe boosts Fire, Ice, and Thunder damage dealt by the user, and bonus HP by 60 and MP by 30. It can be bought in the shops for 13,000 gil after storyline battle 28, or found with the Treasure Hunter ability in Limberry Castle Gate as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Black Robe boosts Fire, Ice, and Thunder damage dealt by the user and teaches Return Magic to Black Mages. It provides +21 Defense, +2 Magic, and +36 Resistance, and can be obtained as a random reward for completing a mission or by increasing Magic to level 15. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Black Robe halves Water damage dealt to the wearer and teaches Replenish MP to Seers. It provides +23 Defense, +46 Resistance, and +2 Magick, and can be bought for 1,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Mind Ceffyl, Quality Pelt, and Black Thread. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Black Mage Robe gives the wearer 30 Defense and 10 Magic Power. When equipped alongside the Black Mage Hat, the wearer will cast offensive spells when controlled by AI. It can be made from the Magical Raiment scroll, and bought for 210 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Black Mage Robe is a low-ranked armor that can be equipped by any race and gender. It provides 7 defense, 2 magic, and 3 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 67 defense, 17 magic, and 28 magic defense. It also provides +5 to Dark resistance, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 480 gil. It can also be created for 120 gil by using Silk, Dark Dust x3, and Elemental Gem. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Black Mage Robe makes a Spirit Moonstone, level 10-19 makes an Ebonite, and level 20-30 makes a Dragon Eye. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Tristam's Black Robe works as the Black Garb. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Black Robe is the Black Mage crown's special armor. It provides +10% Magic and Intelligence. The Black Robe can be bought in Liberte, Invidia, Urbeth, and Guera for 350 gil. Bravely Default Black Robe is light armor that provides 20 P.DEF, 5 M.DEF, +3 M.ATK, and +20 INT. It can be bought in Starkfort for 6000 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Black Robe is a Robe obtained by crafting it for 600 gil, x5 Dark Crysts, x10 Dark Megacrysts, x5 Gaia's Tears, and x5 Spellsilks, by finding it during the exploration of Ghost Ship, and by completing Intermediate C-4 of the Colosseum. It provides 34 DEF and 20 MAG. Gallery Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Original art from ''Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, and Final Fantasy III. FFT Black Robe.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Black Robe.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. RoF Black Mage Robe.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Black Mage Robe.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. MQ Black Robe.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FF4HoL Black Robe.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Black Robe (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Black Robe FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Black Robe FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Black Robe FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Black Robe FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Black Robe FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Black Robe FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Black Robe FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFV. FFBE Black Robe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. Category:Robes